


The Youngest Beatle

by xlovelucy



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 60s, Adorable, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band, Band Fic, Beatles - Freeform, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childish, Childishness, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute boys, Cuties, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, George Harrison - Freeform, Happy, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, John Lennon - Freeform, Little Brothers, Love, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Slash, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Regression, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babied, babying, boys, childlike, friends - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform, platonic, protective, scared, soft, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlovelucy/pseuds/xlovelucy
Summary: Short stories about the elder Beatles, babying, and being protective of, the youngest Beatle, George.





	1. The Annoying Older Brother...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my grammar isn't the best, but hopefully you still liked the story?  
> Also I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, but it wouldn't have been as cute otherwise...  
> By the way if you don't know what a kip is, it's British slang for a nap.

The year was 1964 and The Beatles were on a plane on their way to America.

All the boys were obviously very excited about this but a certain John Lennon, who was getting bored of being stuck on a plane for the next few hours, decided that he wanted to take his boredom out on the youngest Beatle, George, in the most annoying way possible. 

George Harrison was sleepily sitting in his seat with his head against the plane window struggling to keep his eyes open. 

George hadn't been getting much sleep lately due to the nerves getting to him about being away from England, though he was excited about going to America, he was also quiet scared about going there too.

John smirked in his seat across from George when he took a look at the younger boy who was slowly failing to stay awake. 

"Oh this could be fun!" John thought evilly, before getting out of this seat and jumping into the seat next to George, smirking even more when he scared the poor boy so much that he basically made him jump out his skin.

"Jesus Christ John! Don't scare me like that!" George exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

John laughed loudly. "Aw, did I scare poor little Georgie? Was the little baby trying to take a little kip, hm?" John cooed in a mocking tone, making George turn a bright shade of red.

"No! I was just... looking out at the view is all..." George mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

John started laughing even louder.  
"Haha yeah right Harrison! Hey Paulie! Looks like we might need to give Ol' Georgie here a few breaks during our tour! The poor baby needs his sleepy time, or else he's just going to fall asleep during all our concerts! won't you Georgie?" John cooed the last bit at George while pinching his cheeks a little too roughly making George push him away angrily.

"For goodness sake John! Can't you just leave me alone, and stop being so bloody annoying for once?!" George shouted right up close to John's face.

Paul and Ringo, who were trying to get a bit of peace before they had to get out of the plane and face all of their screaming fans, were both quite annoyed when they heard John ruining all of that by deciding to annoy George.

Paul signed, running a hand across his face.

"John, just leave him alone, okay? We've still got a couple of hours left on this plane, and we don't need you making it even worse by annoying George." Paul said annoyed at the whole situation.

This only caused John's smirk to get even Bigger.

"Oh come on Paulie! I'm not annoying him! Am I Georgie? We're just having a little fun!" John exclaimed, ruffling George's hair, which he knew would annoy the youngest Beatle even more.

"No, we are not! Now go away, and leave me alone!" George shouted rather loudly, while tiredly rubbing at his eyes straight after, now very tired and having enough of all this.

Paul frowned before walking up to George and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay if your a little tired George, we all are... how about you lay down and take a little kip for the rest of the plane ride huh?" Paul said with a small smile, trying to be nice but only resulting in making George more angry.

George pushed Paul's hand of his shoulder, more roughly than he intended to, but he was just too angry and tired right now to care.

"No! I'm not bloody tired Paul! Now will you both just get off of my bloody case, and leave me alone, for god sake!" George screamed.

Ringo got up from his seat when he heard George shouting and joined Paul in trying to get the boy to calm down.

"Hey Georgie, there's no need for all that yelling, Paul's just trying to be nice and you shouting at him like that is just being childish." The eldest Beatle said calmly, but firmly.

George's eyes filled with tears then, quite upset that Ringo, who he usually got on the most with, wasn't taking his side.

"I'm not acting childish! John's the one acting childish! Why are you both on his side?!" George said angrily, and was now getting quite upset and now rubbing sadly at his eyes.

John, thinking he was actually getting away with all of this, now had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Aw look at what you two did! You made the poor baby cry!" John said with a fake dramatic gasp, only making George get even more upset.

George let out a small sob as tears started to roll down his face, upset that the men who he thought of as older brothers were now just ganging up on him, and making fun of him.  

Paul and Ringo were both shocked when they saw the tears starting to roll down George's face, but Paul quickly snapped out of it, and bought the poor boy into his arms for a hug, and started shushing him soothingly.  
"Hey Georgie, don't cry sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay, we didn't mean to make you so upset... please don't cry..." Paul cooed to younger boy, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"Yeah George, don't cry mate, it's okay... it's okay" Ringo cooed, now snapping out of his shock, and joining Paul and George in on the hug.

John stared in shock as the three boys all hugged... he didn't actually think that George was going to cry... he just made that up, and once he saw that the youngest boy was actually crying he felt extremely bad about making the boy he thought of as a little brother, so upset. 

John slowly walked up to the three boys, opening up his arms for a hug.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry Georgie... I'm sorry..." John said sincerely, but only making George start to sob harder.

"Y-you d-don't m...m...mean that! Y...y...you're o-o...only t...trying to-to m-make f-fun o-of m-me m-more!" George stuttered out through his loud sobs, his head now in Ringo's shoulder.

Paul sent a disappointed look John's way, making the second eldest Beatle look down at his feet ashamed at what he did. He was only trying to have a little fun...

John walked up to George and Ringo, and started rubbing soothing circles into George's back. 

"Georgie... really I am sorry... I didn't mean to make you this upset... please don't cry." John said a bit awkwardly, since he wasn't really the comforting type, so he wasn't exactly sure on what to do to make it up to his brother.

George removed his face from Ringo's shoulder to look up at John, tears still running down his face at a steady rate.

"R-r-really?" George managed to stutter though his sobs, which weren't quite as loud now.

John smiled at the younger boy, which George liked much better than John's usual smirk.

"Yeah Georgie, Come ere', I'm sorry, okay?" John said while opening his arms again for a hug, which now George gladly ran into.

"Sh... sh... it's okay, it's okay... I'm sorry." John cooed while rocking the boy in his arms.

George hid his face in John's shoulder as the older boy rocked him, now extremely sleepy.

John continued to rock George in his arms, until he heard small snores coming from his shoulder.

John chuckled, and run a ran though George's hair. 

Slowly, as to not wake George up, John put one arm under George's knees, and the other on the boys back, and gently lifted the smaller boy into his arms, which wasn't hard, seeming as how George wasn't exactly the heaviest.

John walked back to his seat with George still in his arms, and held the boy close to him on his lap, not that he had much of a choice anyway, seeming as how George had a tight grip on his shirt, and didn't seem to want to let go.

"You alright there John? Want me to take him from you?" Paul said quite shocked at the fact that, John Lennon, of all people had actually comforted George as he cried, and now had him in his lap as the boy slept!

"Nah, it's alright Paulie, I got him." John replied while running a hand though George's hair, and placing a brotherly kiss on the boys forehead, before laying his head back and falling asleep himself.


	2. Landing in America and Crazy Fans.

A couple hours later John and George were still fast asleep, John with his head back against his seat, and both of his arms still protectively around George as the younger boy slept with his head against John's chest, a death grip still on John's shirt.

Paul and Ringo both sighed once the plane landed. As much as they were both looking forward to finally landing and getting off the plane, they were both actually enjoying the peace and quiet for once, but now they were going to have to wake George and John up, and both Ringo and Paul knew how grouchy their fellow band members could get whenever they had to be woken up.

Both the eldest and second youngest Beatles looked at each other, both silently pleading with each other to please not let it be them to have to wake the sleeping boys up.

"Oh come on Paul! They've both known you the longest so really, you'd be the best one to wake them!" Ringo pleaded Paul with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I've known them the longest which means that I know how they'd both react if I woke them up, and it wouldn't be pretty! Anyway we both know that you and George get on the best with each other, so you'd be the best at waking them up!" Paul exclaimed rather dramatically, really not wanting to be the one to wake his friends up.

"What are you two chatting on about?" 

Both boys stopped what they were taking about and turned in their seats to see John, obviously not very happy at being rudely awaken, rubbing sleepily at his eyes with an annoyed scowl on his face.

George had managed to stay asleep through all of this though, and the boy was still sleeping peacefully with his head against John's chest.

"Oh John! I'm glad your up! Now you get the job of waking up Ol' Georgie then!" Ringo said a bit too enthusiastically for John's liking.  
John scowled at the older boy, making Ringo shrink into himself, not liking that look one bit. 

"Oh yeah? And whys that then? I'm the one who got him to sleep, so now it's your job to wake him." John muttered grimly.

"Actually John, you didn't get him to sleep, you made him cry, which tired him out so much that he then fell asleep." Paul responded, but then immediately felt bad about saying that when John looked down at the sleeping boy on his lap with an ashamed look on his face.

"Thanks for reminding me there Paulie, as if I wasn't feeling bad enough about that already..." John answered, still feeling rather mad at himself about making his little brother cry.

Paul walked up to the older boy, who was still sitting with George in his lap, and placed a comforting hand on the older boys shoulder.

"Sorry about that John, I didn't mean it like that... but I'm glad you've now realised that your actions have consequences, and hopefully you'll be a bit more careful about what you do and say." Paul explained nicely, but firmly, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever Paulie... now both of you get out of here while I wake George, before I change my mind." John muttered with a slight scowl on his face.

Both Paul and Ringo grinned.

"Of course Johnny, whatever you say!" Paul happily replied and gladly left the room to get ready to leave, Ringo right behind him.

John sighed before looking down at the sleeping boy on his lap.

He just hoped George wasn't still upset about earlier.

John slowly started running one of his hands through George's hair.

"Hey Georgie, it's time to wake up now mate..." John quietly cooed, trying to gently wake the younger boy up.

"Huh? What?... John?" George mumbled sleepily with his head still on John's chest, still half asleep.

"Yeah Georgie, it's me, come on now, it's time to wake up, and get off this bloody plane." John replied, actually happy that they'd finally landed, and that he could finally get out.

George, now fully awake, quickly turned a bright shade of red when he suddenly remembered what happened.

He had actually CRIED in front of his friends, and then John had actually comforted, and held him while he cried! And to top it all off, he actually FELL ASLEEP in his arms, and slept on the older boys lap for the rest of the plane ride!

George groaned unhappily, and quickly jumped off of John's lap.  
"You alright there Georgie?" John asked, actually quite worried. 

"Um, yeah John, I'm... I'm fine... listen I'm sorry about you know... crying, and stuff earlier..." George mumbled, very embarrassed.

To his surprise, John started chuckling, though not in a mean way, but in a affectionate way.

"Hey, don't worry about it Georgie, it's fine... and anyway it was my fault that you cried in the first place, and you know... I'm sorry about that." John expressed, clearly quite embarrassed about the whole situation.

Both boys just looked away from each other, both with very red faces.

Luckily for them, Paul walked in a second later.

"Ah George, finally your awake! Come on then you two, we've got a tour to start!" Paul exclaimed, now quite excited that they were finally in America, and having their first tour there of all places! He just couldn't believe it.

John laughed happily at that and put an arm around George's shoulder, and started walking to exit the plane.  
"Come on then Georgie, you ready for this?" John asked the younger boy excitedly. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, Johnny!" George said a bit too enthusiastically.  
George was excited about all this, really... but at the same time he was... scared.

He couldn't tell his older band mates that though, they'd just think he was being a baby...

"That's the spirit Georgie!" John laughed.  Soon all four boys were exiting the plane, and all they could hear was people screaming their names, over and over...

"Wow... there's a lot of people here..." George thought, actually getting a lot more scared now.

Ringo, who was smiling and waving at all their fans along with the other Beatles, stopped what he was doing when he noticed that, George, who was standing next to him, was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey George, you alright mate?" Ringo managed to ask loud enough over all their screaming fans.

George looked over at Ringo, confused.

Of course he was alright... why wouldn't he be?

It was then that he realised how much he was shaking... Oh.

"Haha, yeah of course I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?" George chuckled nervously. 

Why did his voice sound so shaky?  
Ringo stared worriedly at his youngest friend.

"Hey, it's alright if your scared... I am a bit too, ya know? There's a lot more people here than we're used to, stay close to me though, okay mate?" Ringo told George calmly, trying to calm the younger down.

George nodded mutely, not really having the words to say much right now.

Ringo put a comforting arm around George's shoulder and all four boys started making their way to their car to get to the hotel.

They all thought that would be simple.

It wasn't.

"OH MY GOSH! JOHN'S COMING THIS WAY!" a teenage girl screamed.

"OH! PAUL! PAUL! COME HERE PLEASE!" Another girl yelled.

Suddenly all that could be heard was very loud screams, and a crash.

Then all hell broke loose.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A whole crowd of girls screamed, all suddenly coming their way.

How did they get out here?

"Oh god, come on boys, let's get out of here!" Paul yelled, Ringo and John quickly obeyed and started running as fast as they could to get to their car.  
But George didn't hear him.

"OH MY GOSH! GEORGE! GEORGE!" All the girls screamed at him at once, now running his way.

George who was in a daze about what exactly was happening, quickly snapped out of it, and when he saw that A LOT of teenage girls were running this way, quickly made a run for it.

Paul, John and Ringo quickly ran into their car, before any of the girls could get to them.

"Ah, that was close!" John exclaimed, a bit out of breath.

"Wait... where's George?" Ringo questioned, now realising that their youngest member wasn't in the car.

Paul looked out the car window to see George was running as fast as he could away from a whole crowd of screaming teenage girls, and it didn't look good.

"Oh my god! George!" Paul yelled, quickly jumping out of the car, and running as fast as he could to go help George.

But it was too late. 

All the girls caught up to George before Paul could get to him, and were now pushing, and pulling at him, and some of them were even trying to rip some of his hair out to keep.

Paul got there in time to see, George, who had now fallen on the floor from being pushed around so much, now had blood across his cheek, and fat tears running down his face.

It was then that security finally decided to show up, and get all the screaming girls away, but by then Paul was already on the ground, picking up George, who was obviously trying very hard not to start sobbing loudly, and now a few of the girls who were left, were pulling and screaming at him as well.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! PAUL! GEORGE! PLEASE!" One girl screamed at the top of her lungs, as a security guard dragged her away.

"Hey Georgie, sh... it's okay, don't cry, sh..." Paul cooed as the younger boy was now starting to sob as they walked to the car.

As soon as George and Paul got to the car they were bombarded by two very worried boys. 

"Oh my god! George, are you okay?! Why didn't listen to Paul and run when they all started coming? What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" John yelled, not meaning to sound so angry, but he just couldn't help it. 

George just continued to sob loudly, with fat tears making their way down his face, the blood on his face still running down his cheek.

Paul now had George on his lap, and was now rocking and shushing the younger boy, trying to quiet his cries.  
Luckily the car started driving almost as soon as George and Paul got in, so hopefully no one had been able to see George on Paul's lap from the outside.

"Bloody hell John! Don't yell at him like that! He's already scared enough as it is without you shouting at him to top it all off!" Paul angrily snapped at the older boy.

John thankfully chose to keep quiet then, so Paul continued to try and calm the crying boy down.

Soon George's loud sobs were just little sniffles, and the boy was now hiding his face in his slightly older band mates shoulder.

"Hey Georgie, you alright now sweetheart?" Paul cooed, still rocking the boy.

George's face was now bright red, from embarrassment and from crying so much.

George weakly nodded into Paul's shoulder, not really wanting to talk right now.

John choose to speak up then.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Georgie, are you sure your alright? We'll fix your cheek up as soon as we get to our hotel, alright?" John told the younger boy, still trying to remain calm.

Again George just nodded slightly into Paul's shoulder.

In the seat next to him, Ringo was rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
He smiled slightly at his older friend, trying to tell him silently that he was okay.

He just hoped that the rest of the tour wasn't going to be like this.


	3. Room Service and Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that my grammar is really bad here, so I'm really sorry about that... I hope you enjoyed this chapter though :)

All four boys soon arrived at the hotel, they'd asked their driver to get them through the back so they wouldn't have to deal with any of the paparazzi and fans just yet, not after everything that'd just happened with George.

George was still on Paul's lap, his tear streaked face hidden in his older friends neck.

He wasn't so much upset anymore... he was more embarrassed.

It was bad enough that he'd cried on the plane, and ended up sleeping on John's lap, but now he'd done the exact same thing again, except now he was on Paul's lap! It seemed that he just couldn't catch a break.

"Hey Georgie, you feeling okay now mate?" Paul questioned quietly, running one of this hands though George's hair.

George lifted his face from Paul's shoulder, his face red from crying so much, and now from embarrassment.  
George just nodded, and then quickly put his head back into Paul's neck.

He heard all of his older friends laugh at that, though not in a mean way, and he wasn't sure if it was possible that his face could turn any redder than it already was.

"Well, we're at the hotel Georgie, so you should probably get off my lap now, so we can get in there, and get your cheek all fixed up." Paul chuckled, with an affectionate smile.  
Nope it was possible. 

His face must look like a tomato by now.

He quickly jumped out off Paul's lap, and sat in the seat across from him, right next to John.

"Woah George, you could have at least waited until we got out of the car! There's no paps or fans out here, relax." Paul stated calmly.

George just nodded, and looked down at this hands, at loss for words at the moment, and still very red in the face.

Soon they are all quietly escorted into the hotel, and up to their rooms.

As soon as they were in their hotel room, John grabbed a hold of George's arm, walking towards the bathroom.

"Alright Georgie, let's get you all cleaned up." John stated calmly, but with slight amusement in his voice.

A couple minutes later, all the amusement was gone from John's voice, and was replaced with clear annoyance.

"For god sake, George! Stay still!" John yelled, while trying to clean his youngest friends face.

"Stop it John! Your hurting me!" George screamed back, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

He was not going to cry again. No way. 

"Stop being such a wuss, and sit still! I'm nearly done!" John demanded, starting to get angry.

George just whimpered as John finished cleaning his face, which thankfully ended quicker than he thought it would.

"There all done! Now that wasn't so bad, was it Georgie?" John cooed mockingly, while pinching George's undamaged cheek, walking off, before the younger could yell at him about it.  
George grumbled to himself, before walking back into the bedroom, where all of the other boys were.

"Alright boys, we've got a big interview tomorrow, so we're going to need a full nights rest, if we're going to wake up nice and early in the morning!" Paul informed his three band mates.

"Argh! come on Paulie! We're finally in America! Do you really want to spend your first day here sleeping?" John groaned.

"Yes John, because if we don't, then we probably won't be here much longer." Paul informed his older friend firmly. 

"And anyway John, if we do go out, then there's a high change that we'd just be bombarded with screaming fans and paps, and I think we've all had enough of that for one day, don't you?" Ringo spoke up.

They all looked over at George then, making the youngest blush, and look down at his feet.

"Argh, fine, fine, whatever... I guess we can go out tomorrow, after the interview then?" John asked, his face lighting up at the idea of going out, and finally seeing America. 

"Fine John, if the interview goes well tomorrow, then, we can all go out and look about after, alright?" Paul sighed.  
Really, Paul was looking forward to going out and seeing America too, but he just knew it was going to be hectic, with fans screaming up in their faces, and paps taking pictures of them everywhere they went, so he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

John beamed, and grabbed the nearest phone.

"What are you doing now, John?" Paul asked, confused.

John smirked at him.

"Ordering room service, of course Paulie! What else would I be doing?" John exclaimed loudly.

George and Ringo both snickered at that, and even Paul had a small smirk on his face.

A couple hours later, after a very large meal from room service, all four of the Beatles, were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Well, all except for one. 

George was tossing and turning in his bed, having a very bad nightmare.

The dream wasn't bad to start with, it was actually very good, the Beatles were having their very fast concert in America, they were all singing, dancing, and all about having a good time, but then, George noticed that, the other boys, had all stopped singing, and everyone started screaming at him, very loudly.

George couldn't even tell what they were screaming about, but they didn't look very happy.

"George! Look what you've done! You messed it all up! Now the fans are all mad at us!" John screamed at him.

George looked around, and all three of his best friends were glaring at him, while all of their fans were booing at him, and screaming that he should get off the stage, and that he didn't deserve to be in the Beatles.

"What? I-i didn't mean to John! Let me try again! I can do better, I promise!" George practically begged.

"No George, you don't get to "try again"! We choose you to be in this band because we thought you were actually good enough for the job, but I guess we were wrong." This time it was Paul saying this.

George couldn't believe it, Paul would never say anything like that to him... not even if he was really mad, Paul just wasn't like that.

"But, but, I-I-I..." George started.

"But, but, I-I-I, god George, would you stop with that stupid stutter already? You sound like a right idiot! Just learn how to speak properly, please!" Ringo yelled that at him this time. 

Not Ringo too... 

Suddenly, his eyes started to fill with tears, and soon, started falling fast down his cheeks.

"Oh look everyone! The baby's crying again!" John laughed, and making everyone start laughing.

All three of his best friends, were now pointing and laughing at him, as he started to sob loudly, even the fans had stopped their booing, to stop and laugh at him. 

George just continued to sob, until he fell to the ground, and he was now gasping for air, suddenly unable to breath.

He couldn't breath, he needed to breath.

He started struggling, suddenly feeling like he was underwater, and he just couldn't for the life of him get to the surface for air, and then...

George awoke up with a gasp, quickly sitting up right, and clutching at his chest, breathing heavily.

He looked around to see, Ringo, in the bed next to him, fast asleep.  
It was just a dream.

He should be happy about that.

But he just couldn't keep the sobs from escaping his mouth.

It just seemed so real.

Fat tears were now trailing down George's face, and he quickly held a hand to his mouth, in an effort to keep quiet, and to not wake Ringo up.

"I don't need Ringo, I'm fine, I don't need him, I don't.." George thought to himself, trying very hard not to start bawling loudly.

He looked over at Ringo, still sleeping peacefully, and suddenly remembered, how in his dream, they all laughed at him, and said he wasn't good enough.

He needed Ringo.

He needed the older boy to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Slowly, George got up, and walked over to Ringo's bed, standing right next to the sleeping figure.

He really shouldn't wake him...

They've got to be up early in the morning, and Ringo might be annoyed if he were to wake him, and ruin his only time for sleep.

He let out a loud sob.

He was such a baby... he shouldn't need to friend to make him feel better after a nightmare, he wasn't a child.

Ringo was suddenly startled awake, when he heard a loud noise next to him.

"Hm... what? George?" Ringo mumbled, drowsily.

George froze, and quickly wiped at his face, his bottom lip trembling violently.

"Eh... hi Richie." George mumbled, trying to keep his sobs at bay.

Ringo sat up, and rubbed sleepily at his eyes.

"What are you doing up? What time is it?" Ringo asked, still half asleep.  
George looked down, fat tears falling down his face, but he couldn't stop them.

"Um... I don't know... I'm sorry I woke you... it's just that..." George suddenly stopped what he was saying, and let out a very loud sob.

Ringo became fully awake at that.

"Hey, hey, what's up Georgie? What's with the tears, mate?" Ringo cooed.

And then George started full on bawling.

He couldn't stop, this was just all too much.

"Hey, hey, baby, don't cry... it's okay." Ringo cooed, getting up, to bring George to sit in his lap.

George became a sobbing mess at that.

Ringo did think he was a baby.  
Ringo started rocking George in his arms, cooing soothing words into his ear. 

"Georgie, don't cry... what's the matter, huh? Please tell me what's wrong, baby..." Ringo cooed, still rocking the boy.

Ringo continued to rock the younger boy, while he cried, until slowly, but eventually, he started to calm down, and was now just sniffling, pitifully, in his elder friends lap.

"Whats wrong, Georgie? What's got you so upset, huh?" Ringo cooed, once George had stopped crying so loudly.

George just hid his face in his older friends chest, not wanting to speak.  
When George didn't reply, Ringo looked over at the clock next to his bed, and sighed. 

They had to be up in less than 5 hours.

"Alright Georgie, if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine, but we really do need to get some sleep, so do you want sleep in my bed? Just for tonight, hm?" Ringo questioned, his voice nice and soothing.

George just sleepily nodded, he was very tired, and all that crying had tuckered him out.

Ringo lifted George up into his arms, put the covers back, and managed to get into bed, with George still in his arms, the boy was clutching at his shirt, not wanting to let go. 

Ringo held his younger band mate close, he looked down to see that George was already fast asleep on his chest, one hand clutching at his shirt, while with the other, he had his thumb lightly in his mouth.

Ringo smiled down at the younger boy, that he thought of as a baby brother, and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Ringo sighed. 

This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Rude Awakenings and Hyperactive Boys.

Paul was the first to wake up in the morning.

John and himself were both sharing a room, while George and Ringo were sharing another.

The second youngest Beatle, sat up tiredly, stretched, and looked over at the clock next to his bed. 

He sighed sleepily when he saw the time.

He was still kind of tired, but they had a big interview today, so they all needed to be up and ready, as soon as possible.

Paul got up out of bed, began sleepily making his way over to John, and gently started shaking the sleeping form.

"Hey Johnny, come on mate, it's time to wake up." Paul whispered, though loud enough for the elder to hear him.

John groaned, waking up slowly.

"What the hell do you want, Paulie?" John grumbled, rubbing at his eyes, annoyed at being being waken up from his beauty sleep.

"It's time to wake up, we've got that interview today, remember?" Paul reminded the man, who was still rubbing at his eyes.

"Argh, do we have to? Can't we just skip it?" John questioned, falling back onto his pillow, though he obviously already knew the answer.

"No John, we can't, now get up, and start getting ready, I'm going to see if George and Ringo are up." Paul told his older friend, firmly.

John moaned, but nevertheless, got up, and out of his bed.

Paul walked out of his and John's room, and walked over to George and Ringo's room.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door, and walked right into the room.  
What he saw, was not what he was expecting.

Ringo and George were fast asleep, both in Ringo's bed, the youngest was sleeping peacefully against Ringo's chest, one of his hands were clutching at Ringo's shirt, while the other was up against his mouth, and he was slightly sucking on his thumb.  
Now this was a sight to see.

"I'd better wake them, before John gets in here and sees this." Paul told himself quietly.

But he wasn't quick enough.

"They awake then, or what?" John mumbled, as he walked into the room.

"John, I thought I told you to get dressed?" Paul angrily questioned his friend, quietly.

John smirked as soon as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Aw, well, look at the two love birds then!" John shouted, loud enough to wake both of the sleeping boys.

"Wha-what? What's going on?" Ringo asked, jumping up into a sitting position, confused.

George sat up sleepily, still half asleep, his thumb was still half way into his mouth.

"Aw, look at Georgie! He's sucking on his thumb! What a cute little baby." John cooed, mockingly.

George became fully awake at that, and with a bright red face, quickly yanked his thumb out of his mouth.  
"Sh-shut up, John!" George stuttered, embarrassed.

"How cute! Is the little baby embarrassed? Aw, that's adorable." John cooed, once again, making George angry.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" George yelled, before jumping out of bed, and starting to make his way over to John, but Paul quickly stopped him.

"Hey Georgie, there's no need for that." Paul told the younger, gently.  
"But-but he!" George started, but Paul interrupted him, before he could finish.

"I know, I know, but you need to calm down, okay? We have our interview in less than two hours, and we don't have time for a fight right now." Paul explained to his younger friend, who then looked down at his feet, upset. 

"And you, need to stop making fun of him, alright? You should know better, especially from what happened yesterday." Paul told John sternly, pointing a finger at the older man.

John quickly looked down at his feet, starting to play with his hands, and luckily didn't say anything more, which Paul took as a win.

"Now, let's all hurry up, then we can get this over and done with." Paul instructed firmly.

Soon all four boys were dressed, out of their hotel, and on their way to the interview.

The interview actually went well, there were a few awkward questions asked, mainly directed at George, about the incident that happened yesterday, but luckily his band mates, much to George's relief, had been able to handle those questions well.

"Right boys, how about we go have a look about then?" Paul piped up, once they were all out of their interview.  
All three boys beamed at that.

Especially John. 

"Yes Paulie! Where we going to go first then?!" John practically yelled from excitement.

"Well I-" Paul started, but was then quickly cut off from what he was going to say, by John. 

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me! I have the perfect idea of where we should go first!" John exclaimed, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

All of the other boys, sighed.

This should be interesting.

"Oh yeah? And where's that then Johnny?" Paul questioned, actually quite interested to know the answer.

"Well, I heard there's this HUGE sweet shop, just a couple miles from here, so how about we go there first? I know someone who'd really like to go, that you just can't say no to!" John stated, putting his arm around George's neck, quickly winking at the younger boy, then started using his puppy dogs eyes on Paul. 

Really, John wanted to make it up to George, for making fun of the younger earlier, he hadn't really meant all the stuff that he'd said to the boy, but he just couldn't stop himself sometimes.

George was confused for a moment, but then look up, and smiled at his elder friend.

"Yeah Paul, can we? Please?" George pleaded, now copying John, and using his best puppy dog eyes.

Paul could tell, from the look on John's face, that the man was just trying to make it up to George for what had happened earlier, but it REALLY wasn't a good idea to let George near so much sweets, and chocolate.

When Paul and George were younger, whenever they could even have the smallest amount of sweets or chocolate, George would always end up having a massive sugar high, that lasted for hours.  

But who knows? Maybe George had changed, he is older now, after all, so maybe he'd be able to handle it better now.

"I don't know... Ringo, what do you think?" Paul asked his friend, pretending to think about it, mostly just trying to be a tease. George and John, both turned their puppy dog eyes on to Ringo.

"Hm... I don't know about that Paulie... you know, I saw a museum on our way over here, maybe that'd be a better place to go?" Ringo inquired, smirking, catching on to what Paul was doing.

"A museum! You must be having a laugh! We can't go there! What a waste of a perfectly good day, where we could be out, and getting chocolate!" John exclaimed, apparently not catching on, that both of his friends where just teasing him.

"Please, please, please, can we go to the sweet shop, Ringo?" George asked his eldest friend, in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Huh... well, I suppose that going to the sweet shop does sound fun... I think we should go then, Paul, how about you?" Ringo questioned the younger, still smirking slightly.

"Um... That does actually sound quite fun, doesn't it? Hm... Yes, I think we should go!" Paul announced, laughing slightly.

George and John both beamed brightly at that.

"Yes! Thanks Paulie!" They both exclaimed, in unison.

Not long after that, all four of the Beatles, were in their car, and on their way to the sweet shop.

They'd asked their driver to drop them off not too far from the place, hoping they wouldn't be bombarded by fans and paparazzi. 

They knew they would be eventually, but right now, they just wanted to go out somewhere, without everyone taking pictures of them, and screaming right in their faces.

They quickly told their driver where to pick them up later, and were soon walking to the sweet shop, with their heads down, hoping that they wouldn't be recognised.

Luckily it all went okay so far, the sweet shop wasn't actually very busy that day, and there were only a couple people inside, so the boys had managed to get into the shop, and get what they wanted, without anyone even noticing them.

Though when they were paying for their items, a girl at checkout had noticed them, but luckily didn't make much of a scene, and all she asked for was a hug and an autograph from each of the boys, an obviously, they all complied.

After that, the boys all decided they'd take a walk, and look around for a while.

It was then, that Paul realised that, George, really hadn't changed at all from when they were younger, and around 15 minutes into eating many of their sweets and chocolate, was giggling and bouncing up and down on his feet, not seeming to be able to stay still.

It was then, that they were starting having trouble with not being noticed.  
"John! John! John! John! Look at that! And that! Oh my god! Look over there! Look John! Look!" George basically screamed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, Georgie, I can see it all just fine without you screaming like that, so calm down, alright, mate?" John said, getting quite annoyed by the hyperactive boy, but trying to keep calm.

George just giggled loudly, caused two teenage girls, who were walking past, to look their way.

"Oh my gosh! It's them! It's them! It's you! Oh my gosh!" One girl exclaimed, quite loudly.

Paul quickly shushed the girl, gently.  
"Yeah, it's us, but please don't scream, we're just trying to have a nice day out, and don't need to much attention, right now." Paul told the girls, nicely.

"Oh, of course! Sorry about that! Can we have your autographs, please?" The same girl asked, though, much quieter now.

The girl next to her was completely quiet, her eyes wide, seemingly in shock.

"Yeah! Of course you can! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Sure!" George once again yelled, excitedly.

Both girls turned to George, with big smiles on their faces, though they were both quite confused, since they'd heard that George was the quiet one, but he seemed to be the loudest out of all of them, right now anyway.

"Sorry about him girls, we just popped to the sweet shop, down the road, and now Georgie here, has a bit of a sugar high, but yes, of course, you can both have our autographs." Ringo smiled at the two girls, who giggled, and said their thanks in response.

"Do you have something with you, that we can sign?" Paul questioned the girls, a smile on his face.

"Oh no... I don't think I do..." the talkative girl spoke, now upset.  
"Oh! I do! I think I have some paper in my bag!" The quiet girl, now quickly spoke up.

George beamed at the girl. 

"Yay! Give it here, give it here! It'll sign it first! Please, please, please!" George announced, once again quite loudly.

Both girls giggled at him.

"Hehe, okay." The quiet girl blushed, quickly getting the paper out for him.  
"George, calm down please." Paul sternly told his younger friend.

"But-but-but Paul! I wanna sign first! Please, Paul! Please!" George begged, now using his puppy dog eyes on the elder.

"Yes, and you can, but you need to be more quiet about it, okay?" Paul told the younger boy, firmly, but not in a harsh way.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine, fine, fine." George said, still talking rather loud, but he was far more quiet than he was before.

"Oh! here it is! Here, George." The quiet girl exclaimed, smiling shyly, while passing the paper over to George.

"Yay! Thanks!" The boy beamed, taking the two pieces of paper, quickly signing his name, before passing them off, to the other boys.

John was the last to sign, and soon, passed the autographed paper over to the girls.

"Here you are, girls." John said, winking at the two girls, making them both blush furiously.

"Oh, thank you so much!" They both replied, at the same time, with big smiles on their faces.

George, suddenly hugged the two girls tightly, almost making them faint with happiness.

"That's okay! Your both really really nice, it was really really nice to meet you both!" He announced, starting to get loud again.

They both squealed loudly, and blushed.

"Alright ladies, if you don't mind, we need to get out of here, before this one, starts a riot." Paul told the girls, half jokingly.

"Hehe, okay, thank you so much for the autographs!" The quiet girl exclaimed, now apparently not so quiet.

"Yes, thank you so much! We love you!" The other girl, beamed.

They all said their goodbyes, and soon, the boys were where they had told their driver to meet them, it took a bit longer than expected to get their though, since George just couldn't help to stop, and point at everything, still bouncing up and down as he did.

But soon, the boys were getting into the car, on their way to the hotel, though, because George was still very extremely hyper, the three elder boys ended up having to hold him down in his seat, to try to get him to keep still, but even then, he still managed to keep pointing out the window, screaming at the boys to look at everything.

When they got back to their hotel room, George was still, very, very, hyper, and kept jumping all over the place, though luckily, he didn't end up breaking anything.

At first, the other boys were trying to keep him from jumping around everywhere, but soon they just saw it was pointless, and all figured that they'd just let George tire himself out.  
It took an hour for that to happen, and when it did, it came out of nowhere.

One minute, George was squealing, giggling, and bouncing up and down, and the next, he was yawning, and rubbing at his eyes, sleepily.

George tiredly walked up to John, yawning loudly as he did.

"Johnny... I'm tired." George stated, through half lidded eyes.

John smirked a little, but not in a mean way.

"Are ya mate? Wanna take a small kip then?" John asked his younger friend, cooing slightly. 

George leaned forward, placing his head into John's neck.

"No... I don't need one... I'm not a baby." George said with a big yawn.  
John sighed, slowly picking up the lighter boy, and making his way over to the boys bedroom.

"I know your not, mate, but your tired, aren't you? So, why don't you try and get some sleep, alright?" John asked the boy gently, though he frowned a second later, when he didn't get an response.

John stopped, and turned his head a little, and saw that George, was now fast asleep on his shoulder, with a thumb halfway into his mouth.

John smiled at the younger boy, and once again, started making his way over to his friends room.

When John got inside, he went over to the bed, removed the covers, slowly placed George onto the bed, and then covered the boy up.

John smiled warmly at boy, before making his way out of the room, to let the younger get some sleep.

John made his way back into the other room, and when he got inside, Paul spoke up.

"No more sweets or chocolate for George, agreed?" Paul announced, sternly.

Ringo and John both looked at each other, and nodded.

"Agreed." They both replied, in unison.


	5. Sickness and Protective Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda stuck with what to write next for this story.  
> Comment some suggestions on what I can write next?

The next morning, George sat up slowly in his bed, but then immediately wished that he haven't, when he suddenly felt a big wave of nausea overcome him.

He quickly jumped out of bed, and barely made it to the bathroom in time, before he started violently throwing up into the toilet below him.

"Great. Just great. We're on the biggest tour of our lives, and I just had to get sick!" George thought sadly, as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

He was throwing up, on and off, for a few more minutes, before it finally stopped... for now anyway.

George stood up slowly, and made his way over to the bathroom sink, he looked in the mirror above, and grimaced.

He looked awful.

His face was as white as a sheet, he had sweat rolling down his forehead, and the tear tracks from earlier, were still apparent on his face. 

The youngest beatle sighed.

The boys wouldn't be happy about this.

No, no... they didn't need to know, he could hide it.

"Yeah...I'll just take a shower, and then I'll look as good as new, they won't notice anything wrong... right?" The youngest muttered aloud to himself.

The three elder Beatles walked into their hotel room, now with very full stomaches.

The hotel stuff had called them early that morning, stating that they were serving a full English breakfast, just for the boys.

They'd felt bad that they didn't invite George, but since the youngest didn't wake up from the loud phone call they'd gotten, that even John had woken up too, which he wasn't too happy about, they'd thought the younger was still tired from his sugar high last night.

Though, they all knew how much George loved his food, so he probably won't be too happy with them when he finds out.

"Well, I'd better go check if sleeping beauty's awake yet." John smirked, as he started making his way over to Ringo and George's shared bedroom.

As soon as he walked in, he frowned.

Where was George?

Suddenly he heard the bathroom shower turn on, and realised, that obviously, the younger was just taking a shower.

John rolled his eyes, and walked over to the other side of the room, then began banging on the bathroom door.

George jumped at the sudden loud noise, almost bumping his head in the process, unfortunately it was enough to immediately make his nausea come back.

"Hey junior! Hurry up, would you? We've got to leave soon, to rehearse for the gig tonight!" John shouted, loudly.

George sighed sadly, placing his head in his hands.

He still felt terrible.

"Ah... yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" George yelled back, his voice cracking slightly.

John once again rolled eyes, and started making his way back to his other band mates.

Paul and Ringo both frowned when they saw John walking back into the room, without George.

"Hey, where's George? He's not still asleep is he?" Ringo questioned, confused.

"Nah, he's just taking a shower, he probably needs it from all that jumping about he did last night..." John replied, with a slight smirk.

"Well if he's not out in five minutes, I'm checking on him, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get sick from eating all that sugar." Paul stated, the frown still on his face.

"Ah, come on Paul, this is George we're talking about, he eats like a pig everyday, he's fine." John remarked, rolling his eyes.

Paul sighed.

"Fine, I guess your right, but I'm still checking on him if he's not out here soon." Paul declared firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, alright Mother Paulie." John teased, once again rolling his eyes.

As soon as George was out of the shower, he once again found himself on the bathroom floor, with his head in the toilet.

"Argh..." George sobbed, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Why did this have to happen now?!" George exclaimed to himself, tears rolling down his face.

Five minutes later he heard another bang on the door, making him groan.

"George? we need to leave soon, you alright in there?" Paul questioned, concern relevant in his voice.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine Paulie, just give me a minute..." The younger croaked, his voice coming out hoarse.

George stood up on shaking legs, his head pounding painfully.

He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, before slowly walking over to unlock the door.

When he opened the door, he was met with Paul's very concerned face.

"Jesus George, you look horrible!" The elder gasped.

"Gee, thanks Paulie, how nice of you to say." George grumbled, trying to walk past Paul.

"Hey, hold it, you know what I mean, Christ George, I've never seen you look so sick." Paul exclaimed worriedly.

The boy in question just rolled his eyes.

"Really Paul, I'm fine, it's just-" George's words were cut short, when he suddenly violently gagged.

Paul's eyes widened, and he carefully, but as quick as he could, grabbed ahold George, and ran him over to the toilet, which the boy immediately began throwing up into.

As soon as George was finished, he started to sob.

"I'm sorry Paul! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" George wailed, fat tears rolling down his face.

"Hey sweetheart, it's alright, it's not your fault, come on, let's get you to bed." Paul cooed sadly, gently scooping his friend into his arms.

"No, no! We have our big gig tonight, we can't miss it! I can't be sick!" The younger cried, now sobbing loudly.

"Sh, sh... it's okay, I'll call Brian and see what we can do, alright Georgie?" Paul replied soothingly. 

George continued to sob, especially Paul started walking towards the room Ringo & John were in.

"No! They can't know!" The boy exclaimed, trying to quieten his sobs, really he was surprised his older band mates hadn't heard him already.

Paul continued to gently shush him, putting the younger boys head closer to his chest.

The younger just continued to cry quietly against Paul, trying to hide his face as much as possible.

John and Ringo were shocked when Paul walked into the room, with George in his arms.

"What's going on Paul? Why are you holding George?" Ringo questioned, suddenly very concerned when he saw the frown on Paul's face.

"George is sick. We're going to have to cancel today's rehearsal." The second youngest signed, running his hand up, and down George's back.

"What! We can't do that, this is one of the biggest shows of our lives, we need all the practice we can get! I bet he's just faking it." John declared, crossing his arms, and glaring at the boy in question.

Paul glared back at him.

"He's not faking it, John! I just found him throwing his guts up, that's hardly faking it!" Paul yelled back, making George whimper.

Paul shushed him, bouncing him lightly in his arms.

He turned around slightly, so John and Ringo could get a good look at George's face.

"See?! Does that look like he's faking it to you?" Paul exclaimed, more quieter now, as not to scare George.

John frowned when he saw the youngers face... he had to admit, he did look pretty bad.

"Aw Georgie, you alright mate? You not feeling so good?" Ringo cooed, walking up to George, then began running a hand through the boys hair, which was now covered in sweat.

George just grumbled, now hiding his face in his elder band mates shoulder. 

John signed, putting his face in his hands.

"Well, what're we going to do then? We have to go to this rehearsal!" John insisted, he did feel bad for his friend now, but they needed to go to this rehearsal! 

"I'll call Brian, I'm sure it'll be fine. We can always practice another day, we still have some time left." Ringo reasoned, waking over to the telephone. 

Paul nodded, and started walking back to the bedroom, George was starting to fall asleep in his arms, the youngers thumb slipping in his mouth, so he thought it was probably a good idea to get him to bed for some much needed rest.

"I'm going to put George back in bed, let me know how it goes with Brian!" Paul shouted over his shoulder.

Putting George in bed was a harder task than Paul thought it would be, George just didn't seem to want to let go of him. 

"Come on Georgie, let go mate, don't you wanna go to bed?" Paul cooed, trying once again to lower George into the bed below.

"Argh... n-no, Paul stay." The boy whined back, nuzzling his face into Paul's chest.

"All right, all right, how about I get in with you then, would that be better?" Paul laughed.

George nodded, still slightly whining.

Paul slowly got into bed, with his band mate still in his arms.

A couple minutes later, Ringo walked into the room, going straight over to his other band mates.

He laughed lightly when he saw Paul in bed with George.

"You comfy there Paulie?" Ringo teased lightly, a small smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funny, now tell me, what did Brian say then?" Paul questioned, eager to know.

Ringo signed.

"He says it's fine to have the day off for today... as long as he's better for tomorrow. We can't miss anymore rehearsals." Ringo stated.

"That's fine, I'm sure he'll be much better for tomorrow, right Georgie?" Paul cooed, looking down at his friend, who he found was now completely asleep, his face in Paul's chest, and his thumb in his mouth.

Ringo, and Paul both laughed quietly at the image.

Through out the day George slowly started to get better. 

Even John was helping out, running out to get stuff whenever someone said George needed it to get better.

He felt bad about thinking the younger was faking, he could see now he definitely wasn't.

The boys think it was just all that sugar he ate that made him so sick, they had to admit, he did eat A LOT of candy, plus it was American candy, so there's probably much more sugar in them than the English sweets they're used to eating.

By the end of the day the youngest was basically back to normal, asking when he could start eating again, making the other beatles laugh loudly.

Maybe the worse to happen on this tour for George was over now...

Or was it?


End file.
